2012 Power Rankings-Week 4
Posted 9/25/12 at 9:24am. Multiple Score-Gasms would finish the season as The Storm while ABC Easy as RGIII would become DiscountDoubleCheck. <---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 5|Next Week--->]] If you tried to count the number of blown calls in this weekends NFL action, you would have a number higher than the total number of points put up by Multiple Score-gasms on the season. Meanwhile, the only thing worse than the refs call at the end of yesterdays game was the call to draft Michael Vick in the first round by Shotti Bunch. In other news, butt fuckers got fucked hard by Julian Odinson (66 point difference) but reports are claiming he liked it a little bit. And if there could be an award for quieting the trash talking, it would belong to Welker's Fingertips. Yet another loss by Multiple Score-gasms should definitely humble this Rex Ryan-esque manager. Let's push through these power rankings just like Tate pushed through that defender to make the game winning TD last night in Seattle: 1 (2). ABC Easy as RGIII --Finally making the right choice at QB here in week 3, ABC rolled thanks in no small part to the breakout performance by Charles. Puzzling how little the Patriots used Ridley but won't be much concern if everyone else on ABC continues to perform. 2 (4). Welker's Fingertips --This team continues to leave a lot of points on the bench and Andrew Luck has out performed Brady each of the last two weeks. However, this commissioner thinks the Baltimore game has awoken a beast in New England and I feel terrible for the rest of their schedule. 3 (1). The Shotti Bunch --In a defeat no one saw coming (except maybe me), the only undefeated team got defeated by the only team without a win. The Vick gamble finally came crashing down hard and my prediction that Gronk wouldn't have nearly the same year as last is looking more and more correct as the weeks go by. I'm so smart and cool. 4 (7). Julian Odinson --Biggest jump of the week and for good reason. Two solid performances in a row starting to prove that week 1 was the exception to the rule. They benefit from an easy beginning to the schedule, not facing a team that is currently over .500 until week 6. 5 (3). Tickle Me Ocho --Highest scoring loser of the week (uh...yay?), Tickle Me Ocho is in trouble if they can't win this week. Matt Ryan has still not come down to earth and Welker is finally blasting off, so those two need to be able to pull the weight of a struggling TE and a questionable flex spot. 6 (9). ma ma momma said --Hard to argue against a 2-1 record and the 4th highest point total in the league through 3 weeks. Larry Fitz finally unleashed and Chicago defense scored 62 points. Gasp! 7(5). Multiple Score-Gasms --Welker's Fingertips was worried last night until he realized that the only player going for MSG was the backup running back. Back up running backs don't win fantasy championships. If he doesn't win this week he is in big trouble. Just saying. 8 (6) Boats and Hoes JV --Performing under his projections, the JV squad was a huge letdown against a team they felt confident about going into the matchup. Torrey Smith went off on the bench while CJ2K is averaging a little over a yard a carry on the season in the starting RB spot. 9 (8). butt fuckers --The lockout continues but this manager is very invested in his team. Think of butt fuckers as the feel good story of the season. Turmoil has plagued this unit since the draft. This week they face a struggling team in BAHJV, with both teams really needing the victory. 10 (10). Why am I doing this? --HOLY UPSET BATMAN!!!! What an unexpected win for the Coventry Autodrafts, upsetting the beast of the east Shotti Bunch. The only reason this team isn't ranked higher is because, well, anyone could have beaten the Shotti Bunch this week. They absolutely sucked. Still, congrats to this team for not sucking as much as Shotti did. Through 3 weeks every team has a win and a lose. I think this is going to be a very competitive year. GO FOOTBALL!